Reflector
Reflector is a Caster Magic that relies upon varying degrees of distortion. Information *'Type': Caster Magic *'Users': Macbeth Description Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators. By refracting light, the user is even capable of generating illusions, going as far as to twist reality itself in the eyes of their opponents. Reflector appears to be a very powerful form of Magic, with even Jellal Fernandes, a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, praising it. In spite of its undeniable advantages, however, this Magic suffers from several drawbacks: *The user is capable of twisting anything aside from human bodies. *The user can only use their refracting powers on a single area at a time, either around themselves or elsewhere. *The user can momentarily twist objects with elastic properties, but these attempts will ultimately result in being ineffective towards restraining or harming the opponent, with the effected material eventually returning to its normal state. *The illusions generated by the user are incapable of effecting individuals who possess artificial eyes. Reflector can also be used in conjunction with other forms of Magic: by employing it alongside Darkness Magic, Macbeth was able to surpass the repelling power of Dan Straight's shield Ricochet by reflecting back the spell it had just repelled; he used a similar combination when pitted against Byro Cracy, refracting the range of the man's Nullification Magic and then assaulting him while he was temporarily defenseless with his Darkness Magic. Spells Macbeth's Spells *'Invisible Scythe': By manipulating air with their Reflector, the user can generate blades formed of air, which can be utilized as a ranged attack by sending them flying towards a target. The generated slicing waves can vary in size and numbers, ranging from ones a small as a few inches; to larger ones capable of leaving long slashes on massive opponents. By waving one of their hands diagonally before themselves, the user can also generate a much larger slash, which is strong enough to easily slice through several stone buildings, cutting them to pieces. *'Invisibility': By distorting the light around themselves, the user is capable of hiding away their body, effectively vanishing from sight in a blueish flash and then becoming invisible, something which allows them to move around unnoticed. While in such form, the user also shown capable of levitating in the air, rapidly appearing and disappearing from sight as if he was teleporting. However, it should be noted that perceptive Eye Magic such as Heaven's Eye can still spot hidden users. (Unnamed) *'Distort Shield': Before an incoming attack can reach them, the user twists it, distorting its trajectory and sending it elsewhere, thus remaining unscathed. The user can perform this spell without so much as a single movement, and, by affecting the area around their person, can flawlessly shield themselves from large barrages of fast-moving attacks, which can even be redirected to be sent back to the one who employed them. A master of this technique can even utilize it to reflexively distort incoming attacks while asleep. However, when the user is employing their refraction powers on the area surrounding them, they're incapable of using them elsewhere, and vice versa. Thus, when another area is being targeted, the user cannot properly shield themselves. (Unnamed) *'Spiral Pain': The user swipes one of their arms before themselves, with the index finger outstretched. This causes the intended target to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which seemingly striking them with incredible brute force. This attack is powerful enough to shatter Heaven's Wheel Armor and inflict heavy damage upon the wearer. *'Nightmare': By refracting and twisting light with their Reflector, the user can create illusions. **'Phantom Fear': The user creates the illusion that they have transformed themselves into a giant monster. The monster can extend its nails at will, and is capable of easily piercing straight through a person with them. **'Darkness Magic Illusion': The user creates the illusion of being able to use Darkness Magic Spells. The "spell" created by this illusion seemingly creates an enormous explosion, capable of engulfing a significant portion of a structure as large as Nirvana. Another use is creating an illusion of the spell Dark Rondo and shooting it at the target, mimicing their death. **'Human Illusion': The user creates the illusion of a real person, impersonating their strength, personality and even their Magic. Category:Caster Magic